Giants
by bellagill92
Summary: The musings of a small fellow living in a land of giants. Drabble-ish. A sort-of sequel to my one-shot Underachievement.


**A/N: This was a silly experiment that just came to my mind. It's a bit strange but it will make more sense(-ish) at the end. Further explained at the end. Please take it as a PARODY.**

In truth, one could say he had no sense of time, he knew no words and he understood close to nothing. There were only feelings, images and sounds he couldn't put a name to. But if he knew his words, if he understood them, he might describe them as something along the lines of this:

His world had changed six weeks before. It had gone from absolute darkness to a bright, bright light. That wasn't to say he hadn't liked the darkness – it was warm and comfortable and there had always been that constant _thump-thump_ sound to help him going to sleep. But the brightness was nice too – it had been cold and scary at first, heavily-populated with giants, one of whom wasn't too gentle. But then, he'd met those two other giants – his favorite two among the tribe – who made him warmer and more comfortable. All was well.

He somewhat recognized their voices at first and that made him feel safe. He'd heard them often at a distance in his dark world, especially the voice belonging to the giant with the long, soft strands he liked to wrap his hands around. Once he learned his words, he'd come to realize that the soft strands were called 'hair' and that the reason why it captivated him so much was its bright red color, which one day he'd conclude that he shared. The other giant had it too, the 'hair', although it was shorter and blue in color – while it was the long hair that captivated him on the first giant, the second one called his attention through the funny thing on the side of his face that no other giant had and he often found himself raising his arms up to try and touch it, though it was always too far up to reach. Oh, well, at least he could reach the long-haired one's strands…

The smells were also an interesting novelty in his life, especially the ones on his long-haired giant. It always smelled like food and something else… once he had the words to describe it, he'd classify it as 'sweet' and 'nice'. Later, he'd even give that second smell its most-accurate name: strawberries. The innate partiality to strawberries within him helped him solidify in his mind the notion that his long-haired giant was his favorite between the two. Not that he had anything against the blue-haired giant. The thing was, the long-haired one was just more… comfortable – the long-haired giant was padded where the face-marked one was firm and she often used that padding to keep his tummy nice and full. His short-haired giant just couldn't compete with that…

He'd be amiss if he didn't mention the other giants too. There seemed to be two types of them – the padded ones and the non-padded ones. Again, the padded ones were the comfiest but the non-padded ones weren't too bad either and there was even one, with pointy fangs and funny pink hair, that was particularly interesting as a heat source, even warmer than his long-haired giant (if only he was padded as well…). He could do without the dark-haired one that was always cold unless someone bundled him up properly before being handed over. No hard feelings there.

Still, he couldn't help being thankful that it was the padded giants who held him the most. The ones with the golden hair and white hair seemed to be the most padded ones and it was nice that his long-haired giant handed him over to them the most. After them, it was to the two other blue-haired giants, although smaller ones, that he was handed over to the most – they were somewhat lacking in padding but it was nice to be able to socialize with giants slightly (very, very slightly) closer to his own size. Unfortunately, the individuals perfectly matching his size, a pair of unimpressive creatures fostered by the white-haired giant, were shockingly apathetic, which was a pity.

Oh, well, there was always the furry ones – the tailed creatures with pointy ears and funny colors that the giants also fostered –, who seemed slightly more inclined to interaction than his peers though one of them, the blue one, seemed somewhat afraid of him. He wondered what he'd done to cause offence… Maybe it was related to the fact that his long-haired giant often yelled at the blue creature's foster parent, the pink-haired furnace. That felt like a silly thing to hold against him since his long-haired giant tended to yell at a lot of people – he was starting to get the feeling that she might be the leader of their tribe or at least someone of power and that loudness was something that should be expected from her. He had already gotten used to it even though his face-marked giant often made a point of carrying him away when the shouting started or of attempting to calm his long-haired giant down. He seemed to have a gift for it, actually, if not for anything else, because his long-haired giant never yelled when it was just the three of them. Although the shouting didn't bother him, those were his favorite times, being alone with his two giants.

His dark world from before had been comfortable and warm but not comfortable and warm like his giants were.

It was an interesting world he lived in now – he looked forward to exploring it further… well, maybe after his nap.

* * *

"Is he down yet?" Erza heard Jellal whispering as he approached her while she cradled their baby son in her arms while sitting on a rocking chair.

She nodded softly. "He's fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago," she replied.

Jellal chuckled, squatting in front of her and softly trying to pry the baby's hand away from the strand of red hair he was grasping with all his might, careful not to wake him. "He loves your hair."

"Takes after someone I know," she replied, looking pointedly at him and causing him to chuckle again. "That and the thoughtful look he's got on his face most of them time. Sometimes I wonder what is going through his mind."

"Well, if he takes that much after me, I'd say he's thinking he's got the prettiest Mommy in the world," he replied.

She, as always, blushed. "Idiot. Quit embarrassing me."

"Come on. It's just the three of us," he replied.

She sighed, looking down at her sleeping smallest boy and then up again at her biggest one. "Yeah. The three of us."

**A/N2: Obviously, I am aware that no infant has the cognitive ability to think the way Erza's baby was thinking through this chapter. The other day, I spent an afternoon babysitting my six-week-old nephew and started wondering what was going through his mind and this silly plot concerning Erza and Jellal's baby came to me. It is mostly a parody on a baby's mind. In the end, he kind of ended up sounding like Stewie Griffin without the murderous tendencies.**

Just to make sure everyone's got it, here's the list of characters

Narrator – Erza's baby son

Long-haired giant – Erza

Face-maked giant – Jellal

Pink-haired furnace – Natsu

Cold Giant – Gray

White haired giant – Mira

Golden-haired giant – Lucy

Blue-haired giants – Levy and Wendy

Unimpressive cretures matching his size / his peers – Mira's baby twins

The furry ones – Exceeds

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
